Słownik: miłość
by MarikaSnape
Summary: Sherlock, nie wiedząc czym jest miłość, szuka pomocy w internecie.


— Wychodzę — powiedział, zakładając kurtkę khaki.  
— Mhm — mruknąłem, nie patrząc na Johna.  
— Niedługo wrócę, gdybyś się martwił — rzucił, nie oglądając się za mną. Zerknąłem na mojego doktora, wpatrując się w jego plecy.  
Nie martwiłem się, nie w tej chwili. Wiedziałem, że wybierasz się tylko do sklepu, zabrakło twojej ukochanej herbaty, John.  
Kiedy tylko usłyszałem dźwięk zamykających się drzwi wejściowych, zeskoczyłem z fotela, zasiadając przed biurkiem. Otworzyłem laptopa, wstukując w Google kilka niepozornych liter, które tworzyły bardzo przerażające słowo.  
„Miłość".  
Rzekomo mądre cytaty, przesłodzone obrazki, romantyzm, „Cierpienia młodego Wertera", Petrarka, toksyczne miłości, żałosne blogi dzieci „emo" (tak je nazywano).  
Wzdrygnąłem się mimowolnie, dopisując „słownik". Kliknąłem pierwszy link, który podobno miał mi wyjaśnić, czym jest ta zgubna namiętność, na którą zbyt wiele ludzi czeka przez całe życie.  
 _Miłość:  
1\. Głębokie uczucie do drugiej osoby, któremu zwykle towarzyszy pożądanie.  
_ Pierwsza część zdania się zgadza, druga niekoniecznie. Nigdy nie odczuwałem pożądania, mój mózg nie rejestruje tak abstrakcyjnych pragnień. John, chciałbym wiedzieć, co takiego trzyma mnie przy tobie, chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego twoje imię najczęściej pojawia się w mojej głowie. Dlaczego nie potrafię skasować żadnego wspomnienia z tobą, skoro wiele z nich jest zupełnie nieistotnych i nieprzydatnych? Czy to są sentymenty?  
 _2\. Silna więź, jaka łączy ludzi sobie bliskich.  
_ Bez dłuższego zastanowienia stwierdzam, że na pewno COŚ nas łączy. Mógłbyś dla mnie zginąć, co udowodniłeś już nie jeden raz. Jesteś mi wierny, co dziwi każdą osobę, która zdążyła mnie poznać. Podążasz za mną, chociaż potrafię poniżyć cię kilka razy dziennie. A ty dajesz mi spokój ducha i... potrzebuję cię.  
 _3\. Poczucie silnej więzi z czymś, co jest dla kogoś wielką wartością.  
_ Nie do końca rozumiem, jestem wybrakowany w tej dziedzinie. Kaleka uczuciowy, jakby usunęli mi chirurgicznie pojęcie o miłości dzień po moich narodzinach. Jeśli fotel jest dla ciebie ważny, to przysięgam ci, że gdybyś wyprowadził się z Baker Street 221b, to nie mógłbym na niego patrzeć, gdyż przypominałby mi ciebie. Herbata to ty, pistolet i te zabawne swetry, które szczerze uwielbiam, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyznam. Zdałem sobie sprawę, iż nie mam pojęcia, co jest dla ciebie wartościowe.  
 _4\. Głębokie zainteresowanie czymś, znajdowanie w czymś przyjemności.  
_ Szczerą przyjemność czerpię z naszych wspólnych wypadów na miasto. Ścigamy morderców, narażamy swoje życia. Śmiejemy się w ciemnych uliczkach, chociaż tuż za rogiem czeka uzbrojony mężczyzna. Uwielbiam widzieć twoje aprobujące spojrzenie, kiedy niszczę Andersona kilkoma szczerymi zdaniami. Doceniam chwile spędzone w knajpkach, lubię patrzeć, jak jesz. Mniej irytujące stają się dni bez spraw, kiedy widzą twoją zmęczoną twarz, czuje zapach twej herbaty. Kryje swój uśmiech, gdy zmuszasz mnie do zjedzenia czegokolwiek. Przyzwyczaiłem się do twojego zdenerwowania na widok nowych narządów w naszej lodówce. Lubię twoje silne dłonie, John. Lubię twoją obecność i szczerze uwielbiam mówić do ciebie, nawet kiedy cię nie ma.  
 _5\. Obiekt czyichś uczuć i pragnień.  
_ Nie jesteś nudny, nawet jeśli myślisz, że ja tak uważam. Już podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania zainteresowałeś mnie, inaczej nie chciałbym, abyś ze mną zamieszkał. Na pewno zauważyłeś, że trudno mi nawiązywać relację z innymi ludźmi. Tobie dałem szanse, stałeś się chwalebnym wyjątkiem. Nie pomyliłem się. Kiedy uznałeś umiejętności za wspaniałe, kiedy nie kazałeś mi się zamknąć, po przeanalizowaniu cię... Udowodniłeś mi tym, iż jesteś idealnym wyborem. Uzależniłem się od ciebie, Johnie Watsonie. Jesteś moją strefą bezpieczeństwa, zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć. Pragnę spędzać z tobą każdy dzień, bylebyś czasem był po prostu cicho.  
 _6\. Pożycie seksualne.  
_ Seks... Nie czułem potrzeby, aby zmierzyć się z tym tematem, mam wiedzę tylko teoretyczną, praktyka została i niech zostanie na długo tajemnicą. Mycrfot na pewno w tej chwili obdarowałby mnie szydzącym spojrzeniem, choć sam nie ma pojęcia o tym „sporcie". Szkoda, na pewno wiele by zrzucił, gdyby spróbował swoich sił w kopulacji... Ale wróćmy do _nas_.  
Gdybyśmy stali się parą... parą? Czy nie jesteśmy już w białym małżeństwie? Ale gdybyś w końcu sobie to uświadomił, a ja przytaknął z zadowoleniem to... Na pewno oczekiwałbyś TEGO. John, ty lubisz seks. Oczywiście pomińmy fakt, że nie jesteś gejem, przynajmniej sam tak twierdzisz. Wszyscy inni sądzą co innego i w tej sytuacji jestem skłonny przyznać im rację. Ja sam nie mam orientacji, chyba że ty nią jesteś.  
Johnoseksualny... I to zaczyna mieć sens.  
Usunąłem historię, zasiadłem na powrót w fotelu, układając dłonie w wieżyczkę. Lubię patrzeć w twoje oczy, John, zawsze obdarowujesz mnie ciepłym spojrzeniem. Nawet jeśli wściekłość lub zawód jawią się na twojej twarzy, to gdzieś w głębi widzę także te nieprzeniknione dobro. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie ty już dawno leżałbym dwa męty pod ziemią na cmentarzu? O ile Mycroft nie poddałby mnie kremacji, co jest o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne. Zamordowałby mnie jakiś kryminalista, zaćpałbym się, zgnił w jakiejś melinie. Uratowałeś mnie, mój doktorze. Zawsze będę dziękował Bogu, w którego nie wierze, za strzał w twoje lewe ramię. Za to, że przeżyłeś, za to że znasz Mike'a Stamforda. Kupię (a właściwie mój braciszek) temu mężczyźnie drogi samochód czy cokolwiek zechce. Przyprowadził cię do mnie, odmienił nasze życia.  
Potrząsam głową, marszcząc przy tym brwi. To wszystko jest takie niedorzeczne, jak mogę tracić czas na analizą tak nieważnych rzeczy?! Warczę rozdrażniony, nie mogąc zatrzymać potoku myśli, to wszystko zmierza w złym kierunku. Nigdy wcześniej nie przejmowałem się swoimi uczuciami, a ty, Johnie Watsonie, uaktywniłeś je, chwytając za moje zimne serce. Drań.  
Wracając jednak to sześciu zdań wyjaśniających pojęcie miłości (mam nadzieję, że jest ich tylko tyle i akurat ten słownik jest prawidłowy, nie mam ochoty szukać innych). Zakładając, że każda fraza jest jednym punktem, to ja zdobyłem cztery na sześć możliwych. Nie wykazuje pożądania, nie chce uprawiać z tobą seksu, nie pragnę cię w TEN sposób. Czy taki wynik można uznać za miłość? Nie mam pojęcia, wydaje mi się, że matematyka nie rozwiąże tego kłopotliwego problemu. Niewątpliwie w tej chwili zaśmiałbyś się znad gazety, gdybyś siedział naprzeciwko mnie, a nie błądził po Tesco. Mój genialny umysł nie rozumie tego, John. Ciebie nie mam zamiaru pytać o tą całą miłość, skoro zmieniasz kobiety jak rękawiczki, albo w moim przypadku, szlafroki.  
Ponownie siadam przy komputerze, z mieszanymi uczuciami wstukuję „romantyzm" w wyszukiwarkę. Najbardziej abstrakcyjna oraz nieracjonalna epoka, będąca skazą dla świata myślicieli, oświeceniowców. Raz się pojawiła, zakaziła umysły ludzi i nie odeszła. Wzdrygnąłem się, patrząc niepewnie na ekran laptopa. Johann Wolfgang Goethe. „Cierpienia młodego Wertera" — klasyk literacki, zapoczątkowujący okres Sturm und Drangu. Książka, która nawet nie jest o miłości. Jeśli tytułowy bohater kiedykolwiek pałał głębszym uczuciem do Lotty, to przysięgam, że przeproszę Andersona za wszystko. Wszystko!  
Werter, człowiek w pewien sposób genialny, nawet inteligentny bym powiedział, ale jednak przewidywalny. Wykształcony, aczkolwiek praca nie była dla niego. Nie, ten mężczyzna szybko się nudził — jak ja. Codzienna monotonia go nie obchodziła, zdecydowanie przyroda interesowała go bardziej. Zmienna, dzika i piękna. Musiał urozmaicić swoje życie, a kto inny jak nie kobieta mogła dostarczyć mu wielu wrażeń? Znakomity aktor i manipulant przypominał pająka. Potrafił sam siebie przekonać, że zakochał się w Lotcie, kiedy w rzeczywistości zwierzał się Wilhelmowi, iż mógłby w każdej chwili przerwać ten romans. Kiedy ona naprawdę go kochała, on wyłącznie się bawił, a ta gra uzależniła go jak morfina. Chciał więcej... W pewnym momencie nie mógł się cofnąć, musiał wszystko zakończyć. Czyż jego list nie jest dostatecznym dowodem, iż Werter to bestia o dwóch twarzach? Ta wzmianka o pistoletach, które przeszły przez dłonie rzekomej ukochanej, ta ironia skierowana w stronę Alberta, oskarżenie kobiety o swoje samobójstwo, każde słowo będące zawarte w tym liście niszczyło, nawiną Lotę. I umarł, zastrzelił się. I wiedział, że ona dołączy do niego. Bo on tak chciał, Werter sobie tego zażyczył.  
Uśmiecham się, patrząc w okno. Tyle idiotów nabrało się na tę bajeczkę i mam wrażenie, że ty także byś się nabrał, John. Na szczęście nie czytujesz takich bzdur i chwała ci za to.  
Kolejny znany autor romantyczny okazuje się być Polakiem. Adam Mickiewicz, o dziwo znam. Zdradzał żonę, kiedy ta umierała, jego kochanek nie idzie zliczyć. Ponownie się śmieje, ale nie zamykam karty, decyduje się na zagłębienie się w jego dzieła.  
Wybieram utwór „Niepewność", idealnie odzwierciedla stan mojego umysłu.  
 _  
Gdy cię nie widzę, nie wzdycham, nie płaczę,  
Nie tracę zmysłów, kiedy cię zobaczę;  
Jednakże gdy cię długo nie oglądam,  
Czegoś mi braknie, kogoś widzieć żądam;  
I tęskniąc sobie zadaję pytanie:  
Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie?  
_  
John, mamy problem. Ten tekst nie odpowiada mi na pytanie, a wręcz przeciwnie! Przyjaźń czy miłość? Dlaczego ten głupi wiersz tak idealnie pasuje do sytuacji, w której się znalazłem? John! Wracaj, nie mam siły mierzyć się z tym sam!  
 _  
Gdy z oczu znikniesz, nie mogę ni razu  
W myśli twojego odnowić obrazu?  
Jednakże nieraz czuję mimo chęci,  
Że on jest zawsze blisko mej pamięci.  
I znowu sobie powtarzam pytanie:  
Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie?  
_  
John, za dużo cię w moim Pałacu Pamięci, za dużo cię w moich myślach. Podążam korytarzami mej wewnętrznej fortecy i ciągle cię mijam i jesteś tam. Mam wrażenie, że trzymasz się moje duszy, czymkolwiek ona jest.  
 _  
Cierpiałem nieraz, nie myślałem wcale,  
Abym przed tobą szedł wylewać żale;  
Idąc bez celu, nie pilnując drogi,  
Sam nie pojmuję, jak w twe zajdę progi;  
I wchodząc sobie zadaję pytanie;  
Co tu mię wiodło? przyjaźń czy kochanie?  
_  
John, kiedy ty stałeś się moją podporą? Ten wiersz mnie pogrąża, mówi mi to samo, co sam już wiem, a jednocześnie uświadamia mi, jak ważny dla mnie jesteś. Co ty mi zrobiłeś?  
 _  
Dla twego zdrowia życia bym nie skąpił,  
Po twą spokojność do piekieł bym zstąpił;  
Choć śmiałej żądzy nie ma w sercu mojem,  
Bym był dla ciebie zdrowiem i pokojem.  
I znowu sobie powtarzam pytanie:  
Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie?  
_  
John, nigdy ci się nie przyznałem, ale kiedy Moriarty ubrał cię w kamizelkę z ładunkami wybuchowymi... Prawie umarłem. Przeraziłem się jak nigdy wcześniej, a kiedy zdzierałem ją z ciebie, dziękowałem Bogu (powtórzę: w którego nie wierzę) za to, iż wyszedłeś z to cało. Zrobiłbym dla ciebie aż za wiele, nawet popełniłbym samobójstwo.  
 _  
Kiedy położysz rękę na me dłonie,  
Luba mię jakaś spokojność owionie,  
Zda się, że lekkim snem zakończę życie;  
Lecz mnie przebudza żywsze serca bicie,  
Które mi głośno zadaje pytanie:  
Czy to jest przyjaźń? czyli też kochanie?  
_  
John lubię twoje dłonie. Lubię, kiedy stoisz blisko mnie, jestem spokojniejszy, gdy czuje ciepło bijące od twego silnego ciała. Zaśmiałbyś się, ale to prawda. Nic mnie tak nie uśmierza, jak świadomość twojej obecności. Bądź przeklęty, Johnie Watsonie. Zrobiłeś mi wielką krzywdę.  
 _  
Kiedym dla ciebie tę piosenkę składał,  
Wieszczy duch mymi ustami nie władał;  
Pełen zdziwienia, sam się nie postrzegłem,  
Skąd wziąłem myśli, jak na rymy wbiegłem;  
I zapisałem na końcu pytanie:  
Co mię natchnęło? przyjaźń czy kochanie?  
_  
Johnie, powiedz mi, dlaczego rozmyślam nad tym wszystkim? Co mi się stało? Dlaczego? W jakim celu? John!

Zamknąłem laptopa, w chwili kiedy wszedłeś do pokoju. Nie było cię, wiem o tym, ale... ciągle mówiłem (w głowie) do ciebie. Dziwi mnie twój widok, nie odzywam się. Zauważasz coś, unosisz brwi w geście zapytania.  
John, a ty? Myślisz o mnie często, umarłbyś za mnie, lubisz spędzać ze mną czas... Ten wiersza pasuje i do ciebie, ty także miałbyś cztery punkty na sześć. John!  
— Sherlocku?  
— Mamy problem. Obawiam się, że mogę... — zatrzymuję się na chwilę, to zbyt straszne! — ...być zakochany.  
Wybucha (nie mogę ciągle do ciebie mówić, skoro stoisz tuż przede mną) śmiechem, wiedziałem, wiedziałem! Nie powinien, to przerażające. To wszystko...  
— Posłuchaj mnie... My możemy być zakochani, rozumiesz? MY! Cztery punkty! A seks zawsze jest tylko dodatkiem! I ten wiersz, Mickiewicz wiedział więcej, niż myślałem. Romantycy! — Histeryzuje, muszę się uspokoić. — Gdzie są moje papierosy?  
— O czym ty mówisz? — pyta zdezorientowany. Dedukuj, John, dedukuj!  
— Miłość. My. Kochamy się. Słownik. Wiersz. Chyba jesteś jednak w połowie gejem. A ja jestem... mam orientację — mówię szybko, chodząc po pokoju. Zaciskam oczy, rzucam się na kanapę.  
Nic nie mówi, ja także milczę. Nie mam odwagi się odwrócić, to mnie przerosło. Uczucia nie są dla geniuszy, one nas gubią. Już rozumiem, dlaczego Mycroft nigdy sobie nie znalazł przyjaciela. Ma słabość do Gavina... Grahama... Lestrede'a, ale nie posunie się na przód, bo to go zniszczy.  
— Sherlocku, czytasz poezję romantyczną? — W jego głosie słychać zwątpienie.  
— To research, John. Musiałem.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Obawiam się, że cię kocham.  
— ... Sherlocku, brałeś coś? — Troska, boi się o mnie. Ja także się boję!  
— To miłość, rozumiesz? Nie życzę sobie tego, ale stało się! Zastrzel mnie za to, nie zniosę komentarzy Mycrofta.  
— Sądzisz, że ja też ciebie kocham?  
— Tak. Wydedukowałem to.  
— Jak zawsze — westchnął z rozbawieniem. Zerknąłem na mojego doktora lekko zaskoczony. Był spokojniejszy, niż przypuszczałem... Ach, nie. Jego ręka nie drga.  
— Idziesz dzisiaj na randkę?  
— Nie — odpowiada krótko. Wyjmuje telefon, wyszukuje numeru.  
— Miałeś iść.  
— Zaraz ją odwołam.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Mamy sprawę do rozwiązania, czyż nie? Żaden z nas nie chce skończyć jak Werter. Niech to się potoczy inaczej.  
— O czym ty mówisz John? — Siadam, wpatrując się w mojego doktora. Uśmiecha się lekko, czuje się lepiej dzięki temu.  
— Studium w miłości, Sherlocku. Rozwiąż to.  
— Nie opiszesz tego na blogu.  
— O Boże, nie!


End file.
